nlwowwikifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Varian Wrynn
thumb *'Title' King of Stormwind *'Geslacht' Man *'Race' Human *'Level' ?? (baas) *'Character' Fighter, Aristocrat *'Class' (RPG);Gladiator (WOW); Warrior *'Health' 5,578,000 (max. 12,656,000) *'Reactie' Alliance Horde *'Clans' Alliance,Alliance of Lordaeron, Kingdom of stormwind , Valiance Expedition , House of Wrynn ,Crimson ring *'Ranks' King of Stormwind, Leader of Valiance Expedition *'Locatie' Throne room, Stormwind keep, Stormwind city *'Status' Alive *'Familie' Tiffin(Vrouw,gestorven), Anduin(zoon),Llane(Vader),Adamant(Grootvader),Varia(Grootmoeder),Landen(over grootvader) *'Leraars' Terenas Menethil,Anduin Lothar, Hjalmar anvilmar *'Vrienden' Broll bearmantle,Valeera Sanguinar,Bolvar Fordragon(Gestroven) Varian Wrynn "I am the King of Stormwind and no one, not the naga, nor the Scourge, nor the fiery lords of the Burning Legion will keep me from my people!" Varian Wrynn ook bekend als Lo'Gosh de "ghost wolf", is de zoon van King Llane Wrynn en de huidige koning van Stormwind.Na de thumbverdwijning van Varian Wrynn en zijn route naar diplomatische overleggingen met de Horde nam zijn zoon Anduin Wrynn zijn plaats over .Hoewel hij na een tijd terugkeerde naar zijn geboorteland en zijn troon terug opeiste.Hij is een bekende speler geworden in het Warcraft universum;Een dynamische human speler. Hij is ook bekend als de "anti-Thrall".Hij leid een nieuwe campagne tegen de Scourge in Northrend en de Forsaken in Lordaeron,hij staat nu geseind als leger leider van de Alliance. Biografie First War Varian Wrynn werd geboren als zoon van Llane Wrynn in de Kingdom of Azeroth en had een mooi leven als prins. Maar dit veranderde echter wanneer de orc's vanuit de Dark Portal kwamen en probeerden zijn vaderland te vernietigen, dat dus leiden naar de First War tussen de Horde en Azeroth. Anduin Lothar, de Champion of Stormwind , leiden zijn leger in het gevecht om de horde weg te houden van Stormwind,Anduin en Llane. Wanneer Lothar een paar succesvolle strijden had gestreden werd King Llane vermoord door Garona Halforcen die een vriend was geworden van Stormwind. Zij vermoorden Llane in opdracht van de Shadow Council en rukte zijn hart eruit om aan Gul'dan te geven. Varian kon toen alleen nog maar toekijken hoe de Horde zijn vader vermoorden en zijn stad platbranden. De dood van zijn vader tasten de rest van zijn leven ook aan. Toen hij zijn beste vriend Arthas Menethil ontmoeten vertelde hij dat hij er slecht uitzag. Hij had volgens hem alles verloren buiten zijn leven. Vertrek naar Lordaeron Anduin Lothar overtuigde iedereen dat Stormwind verloren was en haalden Varian en de rest van de overlevenden op en vertrok uit het land. Ze vertrokken met de boot naar het noorden. Lothar besprak toen met Varian en de Kirin Tor mage Khadgar dat ze King Terenas moesten waarschuwen over het gevaar dat zich over de horizon bevond. Nadat ze aangekomen waren in de haven van Southshore verzamelden Lothar Varian,Khadgar en enkele ridders en trokken naar Lordaeron. Toen ze aankwamen werd Varian begroet door King Terenas en behandeld als koning ondanks zijn jonge leeftijd. King Terenas wou dat Varian bij hem bleef zolang dat zijn land niet terug overgenomen was, en hij thumb|leftmocht in het koninkrijk blijven zolang hij wou. In het begin was Varian een beetje verlegen omdat hij dit nieuwe koninkrijk niet kenden maar daar kwam snel verandering in toen hij Terenas zijn zoon Arthas ontmoeten. Ze werden snel goede vrienden en sloten een broederschap. Kort nadat hij in Lordaeron bleef besloot King Terenas de Alliance of Lordaeron op te richten. Onder de leiding van Anduin Lothar leiden ze veel veldslagen en uiteindelijk versloegen ze de Horde in de Second War. Hoewel de overwinning groot was toch heeft Anduin Lothar het niet kunnen meemaken omdat hij stierf vlak voor de overwinning van de oorlog. Vriendschap met Arthas Nadat hij onderdak zocht in Lordaeron werd Varian snel vrienden met Arthas. Arthas was blij dat hij een andere prins ontmoeten en ze werden snel goede vrienden. Varian storten ooit in tranen toen Arthas hem vertelde over de moord op zijn vader. Later noemden Arthas Varian zijn beste vriend. Varian trainden later veel met Arthas als kind en als tiener om van hem een betere Paladin te maken. Ze bouwden een vriendelijke rivaliteit op, en 1 jaar nadat Varian Koning werd ontmoeten Varian Arthas terug en houden ze terug een oefen match. Tijdens de moord op King Terenas herhaalden Arthas de woorden van Varian: " Mijn vader werd recht door het hart gestoken " momenten voordat hij Frostmourne door het hart van zijn eigen vader stak. Nadat Arthas met de Scourge meeging en Lich King werd beschouwden Varian hem als verrader van de Alliance. World of Warcraft Tot patch 1.9.0,konden spelers de koning vinden in een gevangenis in Alcaz island dicht bij Theramore, toch werd hij niet gebruikt bij een Quest.Na deze patch werd de koning verwijderd van Alcaz Island zo dat Doctor Weavil een winkel kon openen voor de Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event.In de stripverhalen word er verteld dat hij ontsnapt door de verwarring met de aankomt van Doctor Weavil.Met patch 1.10 werd Varian vervangen met een lvl 62 monster genaamd Tidelord Rrurgaz samen met een hele boel andere monsters. Wrath of the Lich king Varian Wrynn is teruggekeerd naar zijn rechtvolle troon.Hij zit op de moment in de Throne room in de Stormwind Keep.Koning Wrynn geeft nu questen aan de Alliance spelers , inclusief de questchain om Nathanos Blightcaller te helpen. Bolvar Fordragon reisde naar northrend.Direct na hij zijn troon terug had werd stormwind aangevallen door de Scourge.Varian en Bolvar vochten tegen de scourge en het werd een succes na een lange strijd in de Stormwind Harbor.Ze richten de Valiance keep op om samen met de horde tegen de Lich king te vechten, Varian stuurde Bolvar naar het basis om te controleren wat er juist gebeurde aan de Wrath Gate. Bolvar en Saurfang the Younger vochten samen tegen de Lich king maar werden verraden door de Forsaken onder leiding van Grand Apothecary Putress, die de New Plague op de Alliance en Horde afvuurde , wat natuurlijk hun dood betekende. Battle for Undercity Na het ontvangen dat Bolvar dood was werd Varian overspoeld met woede en verdried.Hij stuurd Jaina Proudmore naar orgrimmar om te thumbontdekken waarom de horde hen heeft verraden.Hij deed dit uit bezorgdheid om de dood van zijn vriend. Jaina keerde terug en informeerde Varian dat Varimathras en de Royal Apothecary Society hun allemaal had verraden en dat de Horde Undercity Niet meer controleerde. Varian en Jaina verzamelde een leger om undercity aan te vallen en het over te nemen als Lordaeron voor de alliance.Varian verafschuwt de plaats waar hij opgroeide. Hij spoorde Putress op in de Apothecarium,Varian en Jaina versloegen hem.Maar door Varian zijn eer vonden ze ook duizenden lijken van Humans waar experimenten op gehouden werden.Beseffen dat Horde en Alliance een akkoord hadden om geen expirimenten te doen dat de undeads toch stiekem experimenteerden. Varian confronteerden Thrall met de feiten dat Alliance en Horde toch niet kunnen samenwerken. Wanneer een gevecht uitbreekt tussen Alliance en Horde, stop jaina dit gevecht en teleporteerd iedereen weg naar een andere plaats.Na het verlies van zijn vriend Bolvar Fordragon, en het verslaan van Putress verklaard Varian oorlog met de Horde. Secrets of Ulduar Wanneer Brann Bronzebeard ontdekte dat Yogg-Saron is ontsnapt uit de gevangenis in Ulduar roepte Rhonin en Jaina de hulp in van Varian dus vraagden ze om hem om hen te ontmoeten in de Violet Citadel. Terwijl Rhonin praat met koning Varian komen Thrall en Garrosh Hellscream de Citadel binnen. Voordat Rhonin het kan uitleggen ziet Varian dat Thrall en Garrosh binnen komen en eist wat ze hier doen. Garrosh beledigt Varian en neemt zijn wapen, en Varian doet hetzelvde voordat Garrosh naar hem loopt en jaina wegduwt.Nadat Rhonin het gevecht stopt eist hij dat de Horde en alliance terug samenwerken.Varian verteld dat er meer alliance zijn gestorven door de Horde dan door de Scourge aan de Wrath gate, en weigert met hen samen te werken.Hij gebruikt alleen maar Alliance kracht en verteld rhonin dat hij genoeg heeft om met de Horde samen te werken. Valiance keep eerbetoon Een standbeel van Varian Wrynn staat in Valiance keep in Borean Tundra. thumb In tribute to King Varian Wrynn known to some as LO'GOSH the "Ghost Wolf" His miraculous return from long years of exile and hardship has ignited a new fire of spirit and courage within the Alliance. We shall march boldly into these perilous lands holding his valor and his tenacity in our hearts. - Highlord Bolvar Fordragon Gallery File:King_Varian_Wrynn_Fan.jpg|King Varian and his elvish blades. File:Lo'Gosh Action Figure.jpg|Official action figure. File:Variancomic.JPG|King Varian in Orgrimmar. File:WoW14CoverSample.jpg|King Varian in the Warcraft comics.